


The Fall of Vos

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: On the Run [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fall of Vos (Transformers), Gen, Young Hot Rod, Young Misfire, Young Sunstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Vos was falling. And they had to get the young onesoutbefore they became casualties.
Relationships: Hot Rod & Thundercracker, Misfire & Thundercracker, Skywarp & Starscream (Transformers), Starscream & Sunstorm
Series: On the Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854046
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Fall of Vos

**Author's Note:**

> A "What happened before/during chapter one of [On the Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516781)".
> 
> Yes, I have a headcanon and I will never release it.

The first bomb shocked everyone.

The ground Vos was built upon shook, rattling the buildings and sending all the mechs into a frenzy. Starscream could the destruction already destabilizing everything the seekers of the past had built. And he was quick to start yelling orders city-state wide over his comm.

“All fighters to the sky! Find where that came from and stop any more from landing! I want all citizens unable to fight to start evacuation immediately! Get teams set up to help the evac and everyone else better be prepared to engage, get high, and circle the tops of the pillars!”

Small and slight servos gripped his wrist, and without missing a beat in his orders, Starscream pulled his wrist out and locked his fingers into the smaller ones. He chanced a glance at the shimmering gold youngling beside him, yellow optics wide and bright with fear. The youngling looking at him for guidance.

The newly appointed Winglord stopped broadcasting after he received the confirmation from the Vosian fighters. Just in time for Skywarp to pop into existence beside him.

Starscream didn’t acknowledge him right away as he gripped Sunstorm’s shoulders and looked down at the scared youngling. Only weeks from his final upgrade but still so young and lost.

“Sunstorm, I need you to listen to me. Vos is being attacked and —” he was cut off as another explosion rocked the ground, the building shaking and glass exploding from outward. He didn’t have time to move, to _react_ before an arm was around them both and they were appearing in another area.

The tri-colored seeker looked out from where they were covered in time to witness the smallest tower start crumbling.

Vos was being bombed.

Vos was going to fall no matter what they did.

He had to get Sunstorm out of there.

He couldn’t go with, he had to stay and fight to save what he could with his people but who could he trust to get his charge to safety?

His answer came quickly as the trine he remembered being called the Rainmakers landed ungracefully close by. And from the look of them, they wouldn’t be fighting much longer unless they wanted to deactivate.

Mind made up he yelled, “Rainmakers! Get over here!”

The three were quick to come over and Starscream stared them down.

“Listen closely you three, I need you to take Sunstorm and _get out of here_. I can’t go with him, so I need you three to get him to safety.”

“But Star—!”

“No buts! You have to leave with them. Stay with them until I can find you again, understand!?” Starscream knew he was gripping Sunstorm’s shoulders too tight as he crouched down to optic level. But he had to get the youngling to _understand_.

Optic fluid was filling the youngling’s optics but he nodded, “Find me okay? I’ll wait for you.”

Starscream pulled Sunstorm close, the two of them gripping each other tight even as he willed away the optic fluid building in his own optics. He couldn’t cry now. Later. Once everything was over and seekers were accounted for.

“Go.”

The Rainmakers grabbed Sunstorm and with a nod at them, took off, dragging the bright youngling behind them.

Starscream could only pray that that wouldn’t be the last time he saw Sunstorm.

Another bomb rocked their surroundings again and the sound of another tower going down filled Starscream’s audials. He looked up with a snarl twisted on his faceplate, thrusters preparing to ignite to join in the fight when Skywarp’s hand wrapped around his arm. He snapped his helm toward his trine mate only now to see the distraught expression marring the usually grinning faceplate.

“Skywarp?” Starscream whispered, bringing a hand to hold the bigger seeker’s cheek, “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find him. I can’t find Flyhigh. I don’t know where he is.” The keen that left Skywarp caused an irregular pulse in Starscream’s spark.

He knew this was going to be the hardest part, but they didn’t have _time_. Even now, the foundation Vos was built on continued to rock as more explosions hit and another tower went down. They were trine, but this would be the starting point to becoming a dysfunctional trine. And he knew it.

“I’m sorry,” and he meant it, the pain was coming clear through his own voice as he gripped Skywarp back and stared up into those dark red optics, “we can’t. We don’t have time to try to find him. We have to go help the fighters.”

Warp’s face crumbled and his hands started shaking before his frame did.

“Oh, Warp. I wish we could. You know that.” Starscream brushed his thumb through the optical fluid spilling down Skywarp’s faceplate as the seeker hunched over and cried.

“I know, pray that he’s with someone. Pray that he’s managed to get out of here.” Starscream did, he prayed. For Sunstorm’s safety, for Flyhigh’s safety. For the safety of the seekerling, he had yet to meet but knew was too young to know what was happening. The three youngest Vosian’s were going to grow up in a war and there was nothing he could do but pray for their safety.

He wanted to let Skywarp grieve, but when the next cracking of stone sounded he had to push and force his trine mate to move. To hide his grief until they were relatively safe and this attack was _over_. And now was not the time.

“Let’s go Warp. Push away your grief, you have to deal with it later. We both do. But now, now Vos is depending on our help and we need to move.”

Skywarp heaved, his vents full of static. Starscream felt the shaking subside before Skywarp stood to his full height, forcing the smaller Winglord to step back. A hard look had solidified the soft metal of the warper’s faceplate even as optical fluid still shined faintly down his cheeks.

“Let’s give them Unicron Starscream. Send them all to the _pit_.”

Starscream met the twisted sneer with a vicious grin of his own, “Let’s go.”

The two transformed and shot up. Glass panes, broken and whole shook from the force as both seekers sped past the crumbling buildings. A burst from his thrusters had Starscream disappearing into the sky, a _vop_ sounded and Skywarp was gone.

* * *

Thundercracker was sitting out on his balcony with Flyhigh curled into his side and talking about his mentor and the other young seeker he spends time around. Morning Sky was cradled in his arms, the seekerling dozing with optics dimmed as he listened to his carriers spark. He was looking up, watching as seekers flew to where ever they were going or just enjoying flying, when his optic caught sight of something dark.

It was falling and falling _fast_.

Thundercracker gripped Morning Sky tighter as he narrowed his optics at the object. He knew that wasn’t a falling seeker, the size was wrong. This thing was round like a ball and there were no other fliers anywhere near it.

Flyhigh yelped as he was grabbed and lifted, the younglings arms wrapping around his shoulders as he jumped off his balcony just as everything shook and a loud explosion sounded from where he saw the object drop.

A fragging _bomb_ , they were bombing Vos!

Thundercracker knew he had to react fast, there was no way he was going to be able to protect Flyhigh, who had no knowledge of fighting, and his own seekerling. Morning Sky would be in too much danger if he kept him within his chassis. Both had to leave and _now_.

His thrusters activated and allowed him to land with only a loud thud that cracked the ground underneath. Flyhigh slipped down and stared up at him with wide, frightened optics. Morning Sky was releasing distressed chirps as his tiny claws hooked in tiny seams in his armor.

Thundercracker hushed his sparkling as he herded Flyhigh to a hidden corner, optics sharp as he kept taking in his surroundings, to the seekers shooting out of their homes or running out of the buildings from being at ground level. They didn’t stay grounded for long as more explosions rocked Vos.

He opened his mouth but before he got a word out his city-state wide comm crackled to life and the voice of their recently crowned Winglord sounded, _“All fighters to the sky! Find where that came from and stop any more from landing! I want all citizens unable to fight to start evacuation immediately! Get teams set up to help the evac and everyone else better be prepared to engage, get high, and circle the tops of the pillars!”_

Sparkling or not, he was one of Vos’ fighters. He had to go up there.

Still holding his softly crying seekerling in one arm, he grabbed Flyhigh’s with his free hand to turn the youngling’s attention away from the disaster befalling Vos.

“Flyhigh, listen to me. I need you to take Morning Sky and get out of here. You remember where the escape ships are right?” He waited for the nod before continuing, “Good, I need you to go there and get in one and _leave_ , I’ll find you both when it’s safe but I want you both out of here in case Vos completely falls.”

The youngling whimpered even as he nodded. Thundercracker brought Morning Sky close and pressed a kiss to his forehelm before handing the still crying seekerling to the youngling. He pulled them both into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to Flyhigh’s helm before releasing them.

“Go!” Thundercracker could only watch as the purple youngling took off. He prayed they would make it out, that he would find Morning Sky again even if neither of them realized who the other was. He wouldn’t remember him anyway, to young.

He was still standing there and staring when a shot sounded behind him. He managed to turn in time to dodge the shot to his wing, and when his optics landed on who fired the shot —

_Grounders were in the city._

Thundercracker let out a scream as his thrusters activated and he shot toward the grounder. The grounder didn’t have time to fire another shot as he slammed into the mech and ripped the helm clean off.

The Senate was going to pay for this.

Thundercracker activated his city-state comm, “Grounders in the city! Any seeker who can fight and close to the ground keep an optic open and fire with mercy! The Senate is here to destroy us all!”

Affirmatives sounded along with heavy swearing. He would have been better off in the sky, fighting the vessels the Senate mechs were on but he was already on ground level, he’d deal with the mechs already running through their streets.

And he had to make sure the route to the escape ships was clear.

They would make the Senate _fall_.


End file.
